


<carrot0717 has come online>

by SunshineRomance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonwoo, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mingyu, im so sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo play overwatch together, Wonwoo gets mad and calls him out, he finds out Mingyu is hot, you know what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonmeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonmeanie/gifts).



<carrot0717 has come online>

 

Wonwoo stretched before sitting in his comfortable gaming chair, a gift from Seungcheol. He flexed his slender fingers before automatically placing his fingers in the right places, over the wasd keys, left shift and space. He let the game load up, finally having some time to himself, planning to unwind after a long day. He found his headphones on the desk and put them on, already feeling the anticipation of a new match. 

He honestly wasn’t a big fan of solo queue. Five randos plus one actually good player that he could rely on (himself) wasn’t ideal, especially not if he wanted to play competitive. He usually called Seungcheol up (<S.Coups>) but he was busy today, yelling at Wonwoo that he had like 17 projects due tomorrow and he really can’t play right now, go do something more productive. 

He looked through the social tab, seeing a bunch of unanswered friend requests from losers and newbies who wanted to make use of Wonwoo’s skill and actually good internet and computer. Most of them were offline anyways, so even if he wanted to play with a trash player, he couldn’t. He tried to think of people who he had played with in the past that were actually decent. Looking through the requests he found a certain <beanpole>, who he swore couldn’t be the  _ real _ beanpole, could it?

Beanpole was a legendary player, and one of Wonwoo’s favorite streamers. He was kind and encouraging, but he also had amazing skill. There were rumors that he would join Seoul Dynasty and bring the team back to its original glory. 

Without even bothering to check his stats or anything, Wonwoo added <beanpole>, who did actually happen to be online. Beanpole then invited Wonwoo to his group suspiciously quick, and added them to quickplay where Wonwoo (or carrot0717) suffered round after round of defeat. 

“Hey bean,” He said into his mic, after making sure he was talking in the group voice com. He was mad, but he didn’t want to publicly blast him for sucking. He might get backlash as well. He didn’t want to be marked as toxic. After getting the card and the potg, he decided to voice his…  _ annoyance _ . 

“You kinda… suck ass man.” Wonwoo was frustrated. He wanted to leave the group, but he also didn’t have anyone else to play with. “I mean, I don’t think you should play widow when you keep getting sniped by McCree, of all people.”

“Shut up, you self righteous ass. Go play by yourself if it bothers you that much.”

Wonwoo usually kept his composure, but that last comment made him flame with anger, he held a prestigious persona online. “Fuck you, you should be grateful I’m even playing with you. It’s hard to carry such a useless player,” He made his voice a little deeper, his confidence coming from his anonymity. He felt a wave of disgust. 

“Whatever, you were the one who added me in the first place.” Wonwoo ignored beanpole’s last comment, choosing instead to look through his friends list while sitting in the quickplay queue. 

He paused suddenly, after seeing <woozi> in his friend’s list. Well, he thought, this isn’t the real beanpole, (he had changed the L for a 1) so maybe that’s not the real woozi either. He looked through his career profile, shocked to see his very not-photoshopped grandmaster rank and his beautiful win to loss ratio. He couldn’t believe that woozi,  _ woozi _ of all people was friends with this… this  _ loser. _ Maybe they were friends in real life? It couldn’t be.

“You know Woozi?”

“Jealous? Yeah I know him. I’m not introducing you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Wonwoo couldn’t deny that he felt irked, annoyed that such low level scum was talking down to him. He was about to focus on the game, noticing that the match had actually started and he was still at spawn, when beanpole spoke up again.

“Woah, wait, you know S.Coups? He’s my friend in real life,”

Wonwoo suddenly lost his ability to think, as he got pushed off the ledge by his own teammate, and checking the kill feed, it had been the infamous beanpole.

“What. The fuck. Are you throwing?” Wonwoo suddenly felt his anger come back. If he knew Seungcheol, then surely he lived in the area? In a lapse in logic, he yelled at beanpole.

“Yah! Meet me at the corner store next to S.Coups’ house in an hour if you’re not a loser in real life too.” 

“O-okay, you’re on, asshole!” Beanpole sounded a little shy, but yelled at the same volume as Wonwoo had.

Beanpole then proceeded to leave the game and left Wonwoo staring at an unimpressed D.Va on the title screen. What had he gotten himself into…?

He paced around his room, put on some shoes and looked in the mirror for the 13th time. Why was he caring about his appearance so much anyways? Should he wear glasses, or not? If he wore them, maybe beanpole wouldn’t hit him as hard, but then he might seem like a nerd after he had talked big about being some sort of pro. Why had Wonwoo done that? Why was beanpole so  _ irritating _ ? He put on his glasses anyway, deciding that his health was more important than his appearance. What if beanpole was actually really tall and strong? Wonwoo would be… well, he’d be screwed. 

Wonwoo glanced at the clock, realizing that he couldn’t put this off any longer. He took his phone, his keys and his ID in case the doctors that would inevitably come had to reconstruct his face. He couldn’t just not show up though. What if he was just a kid? He wouldn’t be shown up by some child.

Although it was cold outside, Wonwoo felt a little too hot in his hoodie. He turned the corner, prepared to run away, but saw nothing but a lonely streetlight facing the empty corner store. He had gotten there first.

He nervously crossed the street, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any signs of ambush. He must have looked like some sort of dealer, checking all the shady parts of the street that fell out of the light beam’s bounds. As he pondered the idea of someone lying in wait inside an oddly shaped trash can, someone called out behind him. “Hey! Are you carrot?!” 

Wonwoo nearly died at the sight of him. He was tall, taller than he could have imagined, surely this guy had to be at least two meters in height. Somewhere in his mind he realized his username checked out. He was also muscular, to Wonwoo’s incredible dismay, he could see the strength in his legs as he speed-walked towards the corner store Wonwoo was pitifully standing next to. Even with his jacket over top, he could still tell that his arms must be just as strong as his legs. Wonwoo also, in his fear, noticed he had dyed his hair a soft brown color, and noticed the way that it blew gently in the wind, brushing over beanpole’s face, his pretty face with big, round, puppy eyes and flushed cheeks that emulated his red lips, probably from his run across the street and the cold and oh god, he’s right in front of Wonwoo and he’s hot, what should he do.

Wonwoo’s fear tripled as his heart crawled into his throat. “S-so you’re beanpole, huh.”

“That’s… right.” To Wonwoo’s surprise, beanpole seemed just as flustered as he was. “Um, my name’s Mingyu, nice to meet you...? I guess? What are supposed to be doing again?”

“Uhm…” Wonwoo got lost in the curves of Mingyu’s face, focusing on a strand of hair that refused to get into place. “I… I don’t know. Do you want to come to my place...? We can play some games.” Wonwoo wasn’t even really aware of where he was or what he was doing here, he just wanted to keep looking at this... this two meter tall beanpole, because wow, it should be illegal to be that good looking. He hadn’t even noticed the way that Mingyu looked at him, gazing absentmindedly at his slender figure, tracing the curve of his lips with his eyes, practically undressing him with his stare.

“Okay, um, sure yeah, let’s go.”

To Mingyu’s surprise, Wonwoo had no issue with taking his wrist into his pretty pale hand and leading him to his apartment, some strange sense of urgency hanging in the air, like they  _ needed _ to get to his apartment, but Mingyu wasn’t exactly sure why. 

They walked down the streets, Wonwoo briskly moving with purpose. All Mingyu could do was keep up with long strides as Wonwoo never gave Mingyu’s wrist back to him, but Mingyu didn’t feel like complaining about it either.

Wonwoo lead Mingyu into the elevator once they entered his apartment complex, the tension suddenly thick in the air, both of them acutely aware of where they were and what they were doing. There was a fear of the unknown for what they would do next, anticipation building in Mingyu’s gut as Wonwoo mentally looked through his apartment, silently cursing his own messy behavior. The metal doors finally pulled open at Wonwoo’s floor, and he opened the door to his long-awaited apartment. 

Mingyu wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t clean, but it certainly wasn’t the disgusting dorm room mess that Mingyu had come to know from being over at Soonyoung and Jihoon’s place so often. Wonwoo opened the door to his bedroom, a messy bed with rumpled sheets clearly in view and Wonwoo finally seemed to realize what that implied as he looked back at Mingyu’s flustered face. 

“O-oh! I’m not, it’s- my gaming stuff is in here so I thought…” Wonwoo trailed off, suddenly focusing his gaze on his shoes and fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“Ah, no, I get it, I didn’t think- Not that I would be against- um! Nevermind. Let’s go.”

They both went in, and Wonwoo motioned for Mingyu to sit somewhere while he opened a drawer. Mingyu didn’t have many options. There was the laundry chair, which was covered in clothes that made the chair totally unusable, there was the unmade bed that Mingyu had seen as he came in, and then there was the floor. Mingyu decided against his better judgement and sat down on the soft bed. 

Wonwoo looked up at him from his crouch on the floor, drawer open to reveal rows of neatly kept games in their original packaging. It was the most organized thing he has seen since he’d been to college. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“You.”

“I- what?”

“What?”

“What did you…”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the ends of his ears turn a shade of scarlet. He had definitely heard Mingyu, loud and clear, but he didn’t really want to admit it, and he definitely didn’t want to admit that he was totally, 100% on board with that idea. Mingyu got up and stood behind him to get a better look at what Wonwoo was offering, but Wonwoo happened to turn around at the same time, getting a face full of Mingyu’s crotch. Mingyu let out an involuntary breathy sigh as Wonwoo quickly pulled his face away, landing on his butt with his elbows resting on the edge of the drawer. 

Mingyu took a seat in front of Wonwoo, laughing a little at Wonwoo’s misfortune.

“Hey, there’s something cute on your face,” Mingyu leaned in, holding Wonwoo’s face in his hand and rubbed at his cheek with his thumb. Inches from his face, Mingyu practically whispered, “Oh wait, it’s just you.”

Wonwoo proceeded to burst out laughing, leaning over and taking off his glasses to wipe away the tears that had been squeezed out, his laughter a pure one filled with so much happiness that Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at himself as well.

“It’s a good thing you’re so good looking,” he said between breaths, “I don’t think you can pick anyone up with those lines.”

“I picked you up, didn’t I?”

Wonwoo’s laugh faded as a blush crept back onto his cheeks. “You haven’t, yet.”

Mingyu then leaned over Wonwoo, hands on either side of his slender body, letting his lips brush against the elder’s gently, a tentative kiss to test the waters. Wonwoo kissed back, a subtle moan escaping his lips as he laid further back, pulling Mingyu with him until he was fully pressed against the cold hard floor, the kiss becoming deeper with each passing moment.

Wonwoo broke the kiss after a while, still in a sort of dreamlike state as he found Mingyu’s face above him, in the same blissed out trance. Wonwoo meekly suggested they move to the bed, and Mingyu was suddenly aware of how tangled they had become in each other, Wonwoo’s legs on either side of Mingyu’s waist, Mingyu’s arms trapping Wonwoo under him.

Mingyu got up, watching Wonwoo unfold from his position on the floor and making his way over the bed and laying down into the soft sheets, but not before taking his sweater off. 

“It’s kinda hot in here, don’t you think?” Mingyu just smirked and nodded, taking his jacket off as well and taking his place over Wonwoo once again. 

Mingyu resumed the kiss, feeling waves of lust wash over him as Wonwoo held onto his back, curling his fingers into Mingyu’s T-shirt. They let themselves give into their teenage desire, Mingyu pulling at the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt, letting his slightly cold hands run over Wonwoo’s slender body that twitched at the touch. The only pauses in their long kiss were to let out a hot breath onto the other’s lips, sighs and moans that they couldn’t control filling the room. The air became hot and electric, every touch exchanged sending sparks down the other’s spine. 

Mingyu had had enough of Wonwoo’s shirt, pulling away from the kiss for a brief moment to pull his shirt over his head, and Wonwoo fluttered his eyes open, half lidded with want. Wonwoo pulled the other closer, letting their bodies touch in as many places as possible, before tugging at Mingyu’s shirt, signalling that he should take his off as well. 

Mingyu lets Wonwoo take it off him, then he rolls over and pulls Wonwoo on top of him, letting their hips grind against each other, eliciting a soft groan from Wonwoo’s lips. He hadn’t realized how much he had needed this, his repressed hormones bubbling to the surface along with his pleasure, gripping Mingyu’s shoulders as he tilted his head back and let his own moans fill the night air as Mingyu bucked his hips up into him. 

Mingyu’s soft hair was now sticking to his forehead with sweat, every touch a little slick from the heat. Listening to Wonwoo’s unruly and unsilenced sounds of enjoyment only served to heighten Mingyu’s lust. He pulled Wonwoo into him, initiating a fierce kiss as he pulled at the edge of his jeans. Wonwoo slid out of them with Mingyu’s help, taking his underwear with it, the temperature difference making Wonwoo shudder and whimper slightly. Mingyu pushed Wonwoo ever so slightly off of him, enough so that he could get rid of his jeans as well, but not so much that he would break the kiss that had made both of them give in to temptation.

Mingyu grazed his length against Wonwoo’s making the other squirm and sigh into Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu took advantage of his open mouth to slide his tongue into Wonwoo’s, letting himself explore the hot, wet expanse that was his mouth.

Wonwoo pulled away suddenly, throwing a drawer open, leaving Mingyu to raise his head a little to peer at what Wonwoo was doing. 

Blinded by lust, he pulled games and cables out of his drawer, much more violently than he would have if he was in a normal state of mind. He seemed to find what he was looking for, a little bottle with a viscous clear liquid and he crawled back onto the bed, flushed and unsure of what to do with it. Mingyu sat up, reversing their positions once again as he took the bottle from Wonwoo in a haze. He pulled the cap off with his teeth, lifting Wonwoo’s legs a little with the other hand. Wonwoo was grateful for Mingyu warming up the lube with his hands before coating his fingers completely. Wonwoo closed his eyes, awaiting Mingyu’s finger that only hovered outside his entrance. Wonwoo opened his eyes again in frustration and looked at a frankly adorable Mingyu, head tilted slightly with concern as he looked at Wonwoo. 

“Can I-”

“Yes.” Wonwoo said it as soon as the words had left his lips with a breath. At Wonwoo’s quick response Mingyu smiled a dark smile of lust and want, his lips red and slightly swollen from the long kiss with Wonwoo.

Mingyu then let his finger slick with lube find and enter Wonwoo’s hole carefully, letting Wonwoo take him in at his own pace, feeling Wonwoo’s insides warm Mingyu’s finger as he pushed it in deeper. Mingyu let his finger curl, closing his eyes in concentration, letting his sense of touch take over as he decided to add another finger. 

Wonwoo’s voice filled the space in the room, moans and loud breathing that did nothing but turn Mingyu on even more. He added a third finger and pushed deeper, scissoring his fingers, stretching Wonwoo’s tight walls. Wonwoo couldn’t help the sounds that escaped his mouth, heat building up in his groin, bubbling up his spine and finally escaping into the air with a deep moan. Mingyu was giving him everything he needed, and he clung to the bed sheet with all the strength he could muster, sweat forming and running down the sides of his face. His eyes were scrunched closed from the overwhelming sensation, turning into thin lines with long, pretty eyelashes. 

Wonwoo felt the sudden lack of anything filling him, and was about to complain when he felt the tip of Mingyu’s cock at his entrance, and he opened his eyes to see a sex-driven, lustful Mingyu that made him sigh. He felt Mingyu push in with little warning, the heat making his heart pound and his face flush. Wonwoo reached for his own forgotten length, looking for some sort of friction, but Mingyu swatted his hand away and held onto Wonwoo’s delicate hip and pushed violently in all at once, making Wonwoo’s head spin. 

Mingyu began to set the rhythm, slow at first, despite the forceful start, and then picked up speed, Wonwoo pushing into Mingyu as Mingyu pushed into him, letting him reach further inside. Eventually, Mingyu grazed a certain spot which made Wonwoo’s vision grow blurry and made him moan loudly. 

“M-Mingyu!” He breathed, writhing under his touch. Mingyu let out a moan of his own, continuing to thrust into Wonwoo at a faster pace until he felt Wonwoo shiver and begin to reach his peak, running towards it with reckless abandon. Wonwoo came, white liquid spilling onto his stomach and running down his cock, Mingyu going at it a little less violently as he let Wonwoo ride out his high, letting his cries of Mingyu’s name tangled with sighs and moans get quieter.

Mingyu pulled out and Wonwoo sat up as he did, surprise flashing across his features. Mingyu laid down next to him, arms behind his head.

“You, you haven’t…” Wonwoo blushed and rose, and Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed, an idea of what the older was about to do entering his mind. Wonwoo circled over to Mingyu’s side of the bed and kneeled in front of him, face approaching Mingyu’s still hard length.

Mingyu smiled and leaned back watching as Wonwoo licked up his length and circled the tip before closing his mouth over it. Mingyu shuddered with delight at the feeling of Wonwoo’s hot mouth, the warmth and wetness making Mingyu’s face hotter than it already was. Wonwoo let his mouth run over Mingyu’s hard length in a repetitive up and down motion, his breath hot and the room stuffy and sweaty.  Mingyu let his hands tangle in Wonwoo’s pretty black hair, sighing and letting his libido and pleasure peak. 

“I-I’m going to..!” Mingyu could barely speak, his warning lost on Wonwoo as he continued, flicking his tongue one last time before Mingyu came into his mouth, moaning and holding on to Wonwoo’s hair the entire time until he felt Wonwoo swallow and he let go of the tangled mess he’d made, letting him rise from the ground. Mingyu fell back onto the bed, blissed out, and a wave of sleep washed over him, making him yawn. 

Wonwoo came back from the bathroom wearing a fresh pair of underwear and pj shorts, wiping the front of his stomach off with a wet towel.

“Do you want some shorts too…?” Wonwoo felt his embarrassment come back to him as his hormones feld back into the recesses of his being. Mingyu nodded and found his own underwear abandoned on the floor and put them on. Mingyu accepted and put on Wonwoo’s shorts, but this was still a one night stand and he wasn’t really sure what the protocol was. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Wonwoo crawled into his own bed. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s hesitation and smiled.

“You can stay the night. You better hurry though, I’m getting sleepy.”

Mingyu looked around at the messy room and smiled, because he had helped make this mess, and he had a damn good time doing it too. He climbed in next to Wonwoo, totally drained and drifted peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
